wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Brigitte Abbendis
For her father, see High General Abbendis. | money = | affiliation=Kingdom of Lordaeron (Formerly) Scarlet Crusade (Formerly) Scarlet Onslaught | gender = Female | occupation = High General of the Scarlet Crusade (Formerly) Commander of the Scarlet Onslaught | location = Tyr's Hand, Eastern Plaguelands or New Hearthglen, Dragonblight | status = Deceased | relatives = High General Abbendis (father)http://forums.scrollsoflore.com/showthread.php?p=71903 (daughter) Jeremy Feasel|date=11 Apr 2014 12:14 AM}} | mentors = | students = | companions = | instance = | source = }} High General Brigitte Abbendis was one of the founders of the original Scarlet Crusade. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Background Brigitte AbbendisIssue 2 - Ashes to Ashes is perhaps the most fervent of all the leaders of the Crusade. She hates the undead with a fanatical loathing and thinks nothing of sacrificing her troops in an effort to eradicate the walking dead. Brigitte is the daughter of the previous High General Abbendis, an older man who sought to destroy all undead. He passed that mission onto his daughter before he died at the hands of the undead.Dark Factions, pg. 156-157 Brigitte was one of the members of the Silver Hand present when then-Commander Alexandros Mograine revealed his plan to forge the weapon that would become known as Ashbringer, and participated in the act of cleansing the sword's crystal. She seemed to accompany Tirion Fordring and Isillien at that meeting in Old Hillsbrad. She, her father High General Abbendis,Lands of Conflict, pg. 165 Grand Inquisitor Isillien, Saidan Dathrohan,Monster Guide, pg. 152 Taelan Fordring,Dark Factions, pg. 155 and Renault Mograine formed the Crusade.Corrupted Ashbringer/Scarlet Monastery Event She was promoted to High General after the death of her father. In the comic, her father is present at this meeting, but she is not. Tirion is also not present in the comic. She has a little known daughter, , who she left behind in the Eastern Plaguelands when she went to Northrend to found New Hearthglen. Unfortunately, Lynnia appears to have become a victim of the Plague of Undeath and likely does not remember her mother. In World of Warcraft As High General Abbendis, she was a level 59 elite rare mob human in Tyr's Hand in the Eastern Plaguelands. She could frequently be found visiting the city's abbey or planning the Crusade's military operations in the garrison. The Burning Crusade A younger version of Abbendis can be found in Old Hillsbrad Foothills as part of the Caverns of Time. Wrath of the Lich King New Avalon Abbendis appears at several locations in New Avalon: either just in front of the Scarlet Hold while on the quest or at King's Harbor while on the quest . She is involved in the following quests: # # New Hearthglen With the introduction of the Scarlet Onslaught, she has been stationed as the leader of the organization in the cathedral of New Hearthglen as a level 72 elite. details her campaign in Lordaeron up until the events unfolding in Northrend. Both the Alliance and the Horde want Abbendis' head, as indicated in the following quests: * * Trivia *Arcanist Doan has a crush on her. This is evidenced by his silver coin. Gallery Image:Abbendis.jpg|As seen in the Old Hillsbrad Foothills. Image:Hgabendis.jpg|As seen in Tyr's Hand. Image:High General Abbendis (New Hearthglen).jpg|As seen in New Hearthglen. Brigitte_Abbendis.png Quotes Encounter in the Dragonblight Various yells: * "You've come to test the might of the Onslaught?" * "Deal with them quickly. I don't have time for this!". * "You may want to rethink your actions, fools!" * "Am I going to have to deal with this intrusion myself?" At fifty percent health: * "Now I'll show you the real power of the Onslaught!" References External links de:Brigitte Abbendis es:Brigitte Abbendis fr:Brigitte Abbendis Category:Characters with military ranks Category:Deceased characters Category:Dragonblight mobs Category:Human quest givers Category:Named mobs Category:Old Hillsbrad Foothills NPCs Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Enclave mobs Category:Scarlet Onslaught Category:World of Warcraft: Ashbringer characters